This invention relates to a multi-panel tonneau cover for use on an automotive vehicle. In particular, this invention relates to a tonneau cover that can be easily stored on the vehicle when not in use.
Hard tonneau covers are becoming increasingly popular as an added option for pick up trucks. The tonneau cover overlies the bed of a pick up truck to provide covered storage in the bed and also improve vehicle aerodynamics.
Tonneau covers are sized to be slightly larger than the truck bed. The tonneau covers overlies the upper edges of the walls of the truck bed. As a result, the tonneau cover cannot fit within the truck bed when not in use or if taller objects are being transported. The tonneau cover must be removed and stored separately from the vehicle.
On vehicle storage of tonneau covers has not been adequately addressed. U.S. Pat. No. 5,503,450 provides a tonneau cover which pivots to allow for taller objects to be carried. However, when the tonneau cover is elevated, the wind loads on the tonneau cover make such a system unstable at highway speeds.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,313,636; 4,844,531; and 5,636,893 provide a tonneau cover made of several smaller panels. The panels are pivotally joined together so that the panels may be folded over each other to be stored overlying the forward end of the truck bed. The manner of the folds limits the tonneau cover to be either fully closed or fully folded.
The disadvantages of the prior art may be overcome by providing a multi-panel tonneau cover which may be securely attached to the walls of the truck bed and which may be conveniently stored in a rack provided in the truck bed.
According to one aspect of the invention, there is provided a tonneau cover having a plurality of panels. Each panel has a leading edge and a trailing edge configured to interlock with an adjacent panel. A pair of rails is mounted on opposite side walls of the vehicle in a position to support the panels. Each of the rails has a pivotally mounted plate which pivots between a storage condition enabling the panels to be received and stored between the rails and an operative condition supporting the panels. A plurality of latch assemblies operatively extends between each of the panels and each of the pair of rails. The latch assemblies selectively secure the plurality of panels to the rails.